Son Majordome : Dévoilé
by Hime-Lay
Summary: Après que Ciel soit devenu démon… Il décide finalement de rester au Manoir familial… Il doit accueillir Elizabeth pendant quelques semaines, ses parents partis en voyage… La jeune fiancée vient donc s'installer avec une nouvelle amie et leur arrivée est loin de ne pas se faire remarquer… Entre mystère, passé et sentiment, l'éternité d'un démon ne sera pas si ennuyeuse que ça…


**Chapitre 1**** :** _Mon Majordome, Galant…_

Une matinée grise sur le manoir du comte Phantomhive. Des nuages gris poussaient les rayons du soleil. Le reflet de leur masse prévoyait une pluie sauvage et le ciel tantôt plus rouge prévenait du vent et orage.

Cette atmosphère n'empêchait Finny de s'activer au jardinage. Couper les haies artistiquement joyeuses avait été l'ordre de son supérieur. Pendant que l'homme à la force surhumaine s'octroyait sourire à la vue de son travail sa collègue et amie May Line dansait au rythme de la cadence du ménage.

Dépoussiérer, ranger, étaient les tâches ordonnées par le vigilant chef. Cette petite femme rousse chantonnait un air anglais, entraînant et vif à la fois. Même ses lunettes rondes et brouillassées ne parvenaient à cacher sa bonne humeur. Le plaisir de satisfaire cet imposant homme brun. Dans les cuisines son camarade avançait le petit-déjeuner.

Bard prenait mal plaisir à respecter au pied de la lettre la recette exacte afin de ne point faire catastrophe sur l'objectif du maître des domestiques. Sebastian était agacé de toujours faire attendre son maître avec pour seule excuse que son équipier avait brûlé le gourmet de Monsieur.

Quant au plus ancien habitant de ce manoir, Tanaka, il s'étendait tranquillement dans un coin de salon, dégustant son thé aux fruits rouges, dont l'arôme amenait curieux visiteur d'où venait ce chat aux poils couleur nuit.

L'heure du réveil sonnait. Sebastian terminant de préparer la chambre d'amie, entendu sa montre à gousset tiquer l'heure de sortir de ses songes son jeune maître. Il finit de couvrir le lit d'une couette fortement douillette et se hâta à la chambre du maître des lieux.

Il connaissait le chemin par cœur, jamais il ne se perdait dans ses larges couloirs où multiples couchettes et autres mystères trônaient. Au fil des années, Sebastian avait remarqué que certaines pièces étaient condamnées. Le désir pour Ciel d'enterrer souvenirs, tous objets, endroits, vêtements, bijoux, livres, se fleurissaient dans le cœur du maître. Malgré son orgueil cultivé, Ciel laissait souvent apparaître des signes nostalgiques de pure solitude.

Concentré sur les talons qui claquaient sur le planché, rebondit par un vétuste tapis rouge et or, le majordome souffla ses pensées pour se concentrer à son travail.

- « Seulement le travail… »

Et pourtant.

Depuis quelques mois, une ambiance sordide régnait. Le comte maintenant démon, selon les derniers vœux d'Aloïs, se morfondait dans une profonde noirceur. S'il était possible au début de leur rencontre, de lui faire pousser un rictus, voir un sourire, d'émerger en lui une joie sympathique, une reconnaissance, Ciel avait aujourd'hui humeur à lacérer tout se trouvant sur le passage de ces pas démoniaques.

Sa vengeance accomplie, ne serait-il abattu de n'être point mort…. ?

Il était désormais moitié humain, prétendant encore au vaste envie de manger, dormir, vagabonder, jouer, mais toujours pas la forme de travailler ses devoirs et travaux administratifs. Démon, dans son humeur, caractère colérique, râleur, peu voir jamais satisfait, il était souvent difficile à rendre fier.

Sebastian sourit soudainement, en réalité son maître était ainsi depuis le début, ce n'était pas ses yeux rouges et son allure « dark » qui le modérait.

Il arriva devant la grande porte de bois le séparant de cette chambre. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et découvrit une pièce sombre, plongée dans le noir absolu. Son instinct de démon lui permettait de marcher en faisant impasse des obstacles. Malgré la vue complètement inexistante du moindre détail présent, Sebastian ressentit le réveil de son maître. Il ouvrit d'un coup sec les immenses rideaux ocre et put ainsi observer dans le reflet de la vitre, Ciel assis sur son lit, fixant un point imaginaire.

Sebastian s'en inquiéta. Oui, l'inquiétude se glissait dans le creux de ses veines pour la première fois de son millier d'âge. Jamais son maître n'avait présenté rêvasserie, ce défaut ne lui appartenait guère. Il semblait perdu dans un océan aux abîmes perfides et nul crie de besoin d'aide ne s'entendait.

Le majordome posa une main sur son cœur, il abaissa son corps, ferma les yeux et souhaita le bonjour solennel. Ciel ne répondit et se contenta de tourner la tête vers Sebastian, le fixant d'un regard vide.

- Bôchan a-t-il passé une bonne nuit… ?

Aucune réponse de son maître. Il tourne son corps et s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Sebastian s'approcha et vint déboutonner la chemise de nuit. Il glissa le vêtement sur la peau laiteuse, et vint le déposer sur une chaise.

Ciel se leva et attendit que son majordome s'approche avec ses nouveaux vêtements. Ils étaient eux aussi colorés d'une façon sombre. Seul le gris clair et le blanc cassé, donnaient encore gaieté à l'habit.

Sebastian vint enfiler chemise blanche, puis gilet gris foncé pour ensuite mettre une veste noire sur les épaules de Ciel. Le pantalon arrivant aux chevilles, était lui aussi noir, de même pour le nœud papillon. Les chaussures étaient vernis sombres.

Pendant qu'il s'appliquait aux lacets, son maître papillonna encore et plus profondément. Mais à quoi pouvait s'appliquer à rêvasser Ciel… ? Quelles étaient la nature de ses pensées, qu'est-ce qui le tourmentait à ce point… ? Était-il mordu de l'enfer au point d'en donner toute son âme… ? Non ! Son âme est et restera quelques soit les circonstances, en la possession de Sebastian.

- Bôchan…

- Annonce-moi le programme de la journée !

- Cours d'anglais avec Miss Potter, puis piano avec Mister Griff ! Après-midi, art avec Miss Pensil, ensuite vous aurez le dossier à regarder concernant la nouvelle collection des jouets pour la période de noël !

- Il était tant que ce fichu dossier arrive ! Nous sommes le premier novembre !

- Je me suis personnellement occupé de sa rapide venue !

- Comment ça… ? Demande un ton agacé le jeune enfant

- J'ai rendu une visite assez cauchemardesque à votre dessinateur pour qu'il active sa collection !

- Ne fais plus jamais ça Sebastian !

- Maître, je…

- Je ne t'avais donné aucun ordre sale démon insipide ! Depuis quand agis-tu de ton propre chef ?!

- Monsieur semblait être très impatient, j'ai donc jugé bon d'activer le processus ! Vous deveniez fort irritable ! Répond ce dernier sur le même ton

- Je ne te demande pas de définir mes humeurs pour ensuite agir en conséquence ! Si les ordres ne te conviennent plus comme mode de vie, tu peux retourner croupir en enfer !

Sur ses derniers mots sincèrement pensés, Ciel quitta la pièce. Sebastian regarda la silhouette de son maître s'éloigner, sa démarche démontrant correctement qu'il était fâché.

Mais quel succube avait pris possession de ce frêle corps désormais exécrable. Il était encore plus lunatique qu'auparavant, assidu aux moindres détails gênants, acide dans sa manière d'être, encore plus malappris, davantage grognon, même son goût pour les sucreries était intraitable. Sebastian ne savait plus comment satisfaire Ciel et il ignorait constamment les conséquences de cette métamorphose.

- Jeune maître, je dois vous informer…

Sebastian n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'une tornade blonde, entourée de rose courait à vive allure en direction de Ciel. Le poids de cette plume avait réussi à faire basculer le jeune garçon en arrière, se retrouvant assis sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. La jeune femme s'agrippa fortement à son cou, en miaulant sans prénom et colla sa joue contre la sienne, faisant des caresses avec sa tête.

- Ciel, tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois Lizzie ! Râle ce dernier

- Mais c'est parce que tu me manques tout le temps !

- Que fais-tu ici… ?

- J'allais vous en informer… Les parents de Mademoiselle Elizabeth ainsi que son frère sont en voyage d'affaire durant une semaine… Ils nous ont donc demandé d'héberger mademoiselle ainsi que sa dame de compagnie ! Explique Sebastian relevant les deux enfants

- Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pût me dire ça avant !

- Je ne l'ai appris que tôt dans la matinée !

- Et alors, tu ne sais donc pas tirer les informations essentielles des inutiles !

- Je suis navré ! Dit Sebastian s'inclinant

- Mademoiselle, tout va bien… ?

Une voix délicate se déployait au pas de la porte d'entrée. Une sublime jeune femme se dressait. Elle était plus grande qu'Elizabeth, une chevelure longue, à la couleur châtain. Deux yeux émeraude se dirigeaient vers eux. Son teint de peau était pâle, avec deux pommettes rosées. Une bouche fine souriait, agréablement ravie d'être dans ce manoir. Elle portait une robe, d'un style raffiné, mais simple d'où une couleur lilas mettait en valeur la jeune femme. Elle avait une allure sobre, ses cheveux détachés en étaient la preuve, comme ce léger maquillage marqué sur son fin visage.

- Ciel, Sebastian, je vous présente Celya, c'est ma dame de compagnie ! Maman m'a dit que je devais commencer à fréquenter des amies de mon rang !

- …

- Approche toi Celya, ne soit pas timide !

Elizabeth partit prendre sa dame de compagnie par la main et la dirigea vers Ciel et son majordome. Celya s'inclina devant Ciel, respectant son rang. Le jeune homme ne fut guère impressionné par ce respect et répondit assez froidement.

- Je n'attendais pas votre visite, mais soyez tout de même la bienvenue !

- Merci comte…

- Ne t'en fais pas Celya, nous allons être très bien ici ! Et puis, si tu as des questions tu peux t'adresser sans problème à Sebastian n'est-ce pas !

- Bien entendu… Sourit-il

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers le majordome et deux rougeurs écarlates se formèrent sur ses deux joues. La beauté sans pareille de Sebastian lui coupa le souffle et fit cesser son cœur de battre. Ce sourire délicat et sincère la déboussola.

Ciel ne manqua ce soudain changement de comportement. La jeune femme semblait perturbait d'être aussi près de son majordome. Cette réaction ne l'étonnait guère. À chaque sortit avec Sebastian, les femmes complimentaient son « formidable », « attentionné » majordome, ne pouvant s'empêcher cette question fatidique : « il a une femme, ou une famille… ? ».

Le jeune comte détestait cette question, il haïssait ces poules voulant se vautrer dans le foin dans le dos de leur mari avec le « séduisant » Sebastian Michaelis. Il espérait de l'intelligence d'esprit de la part de la dame de compagnie de sa cousine.

- Mesdames ont-elles pris leur petit-déjeuner… ?

- Non, nous n'avons eu le temps ce matin ! Répond Lizzie

- Parfait, vous allez pouvoir passer à table avec le maître…

- Oui… Sourit Celya

Les jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le salon. Ciel s'installa pendant que Sebastian de nature courtoise, installa confortablement Lizzie et Celya. La jeune dame avait rougit davantage au peu de proximité qu'ils entretenaient. « Ridicule », pensa le comte.

Bard et May Line apportèrent les plateaux.

- Ce matin, j'ai préparé un thé vert macaron, goût mangue à la saveur du jasmin…

May Line distribua les tasses. Comme ordonné par Sebastian, mademoiselle Lizzie et la nouvelle invitée devaient être choyées et servit sans aucune maladresse et le beau sourire ravageur du majordome avait eu effet sur la légendaire maladresse de la rouquine.

- Pour vous suivre, j'ai opté pour un petit-déjeuner français, Madame Midford m'a vanté vos origines mademoiselle Celya…

- Oh… Quelle charmante attention, merci… Rougit-elle

- Je vous en prie… Nous aurons donc viennoiseries, fondant au chocolat, crème caramel, pain chaud, accompagné de beurre et confiture…

- Quel festin Sebastian, merci ! Complimente la petite blonde

- C'est normal pour un diable de Majordome…

- Diable… ? Questionne Celya

- C'est le surnom que donne Ciel à Sebastian ! Rit Lizzie

- Oh, je vois…

Ce surnom étonnait Celya, Sebastian paraissait sur n'importe quelle facette, mais non celui de « diable ». Il avait un visage doux, honnête, un corps protecteur, un sentiment de sécurité se dégageait de lui et cette voix rauque et fondante.

La jeune femme s'étonna tellement de ses pensées, qu'elle renversa sa tasse et se brûla les doigts de la main droite.

- Je suis navrée !

- Non, non, ne touchez à rien ! May Line, va me chercher deux mouchoirs avec des glaçons, et du sel, vite !

- Oui !

La jeune gouvernante se précipita en cuisine et prit les désirs de Sebastian qu'elle rapporta vite. Sebastian mit des glaçons dans un premier mouchoir qu'il tendit à la jeune femme pour arrêter la brûlure. Puis, mouilla l'autre mouchoir et imbiba ce dernier de sel pour enlevé la tâche de thé.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est inconvenable…

- Ne vous en faites pas, les maladresses ne sont pas rare dans ce manoir ! Sourit-il

- C'est un message ! Râle Ciel

- Pas du tout jeune maître…

Sebastian se redressa et constata que son talent avait encore brillé.

- May Line, tu feras un bandage à la main de Mademoiselle !

- Oui !

Ciel s'impatientait. Tout ce bruit pour une simple brûlure, les femmes et leur manière d'être douillette. Ce spectacle l'avait fort agacé, gêné, il ne supportait les gens affaibli à la moindre catastrophe et cette alarme criante pour une futilité. Quelle plaie. Il fallait qu'il se venge, se divertisse à sa façon et cela tombait bien, le fondant au chocolat qu'il venait de goûter fut sa proie.

- Ce gâteau est bien trop sucré Sebastian !

- Vraiment… ? Veuillez excuser ma première imperfection !

- Première… ? Tu as la mémoire courte !

- Je le trouve délicieux Sebastian… Complimente soudainement Celya

- Merci mademoiselle…

Celya ne supportait déjà que peu le comportement de Ciel. De part sa réputation et de la description que Lizzie lui en avait faite, le comte Phantomhive paraissait fort de mauvaise compagnie. Arrogant, prétentieux, manipulateur, insociable en rajoutant insensible, la grande bonté de Celya ne pouvait s'incliner devant la froideur de cet enfant et elle répugnait le fait que l'on traite ses domestiques comme des chiens.

- Il n'est pas à mon goût ! Insiste Ciel

- Pardonnez-moi mon maître… La prochaine fois, je vous ferez du yaourt, peut-être est-ce plus accordé pour votre jeune âge ! Le défit Sébastian

Celya rit à cette réplique, heureuse de savoir que ce majordome ne se laissait point marcher dessus. Cependant, la réplique de Sebastian et le rire de la jeune femme, monta dans le ventre de Ciel une colère noire. Il jeta son plat au visage du démon, férocement. Elizabeth cria de surprise, Celya cessa de rire et arpenta un regard abasourdi, quand au concerné, il n'était point choqué de ce geste, il l'avait même plutôt savouré.

- Ne me manque plus jamais de respect ! Sale majordome !

Ciel se leva et se retira du salon, afin de se préparer pour son premier cours de la journée. Mais son instinct lui dicta de s'arrêter et de regarder le résultat de sa colère.

Sebastian ramassa les dégâts et nettoya le tapis.

- Je venais de l'aspirer, quelle malchance…

- Sebastian vous allez bien ?! S'affole Celya

- Oui, pourquoi… ?

- Mais, enfin, le comte vient de vous jeter une assiette en plein visage !

- Oh, j'ai l'habitude ! Sourit-il

- L'habitude… ? Le comte vous traite toujours ainsi… ?!

- Non, pas toujours, il sait être adorable dans ces heures perdues…

- Euh… ?!

- Lorsqu'il dort…

- Je vois ! Se moque Celya

Ciel souffla d'agacement. Il ne supportait l'air arrogant de cette jeune femme. Savait-elle au moins un tiers de sa vie pour juger son comportement. Il se conduisait comme il l'entendait avec son majordome, qu'on n'appréciait ou pas le spectacle. Il continua son chemin, encore plus agacé.

- Tu sais Celya, Ciel sait aussi être gentil… Le défend Lizzie

- Je n'en doute pas mademoiselle… Mais avouez que le comte à une réputation exécrable !

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute tu sais… Il a vécu des moments difficiles…

- Je comprends… Mais ce n'est pas la faute des autres, il faut apprendre à relever la tête et à combattre le mal !

- Euh… Oui…

- Pardon Mademoiselle… Je connais vos sentiments… Rougit-elle

- Ne t'en fais, je suis certaine qu'il te fera meilleure impression…

- Sûrement… Sourit Celya, réconfortante

La journée se passa dans le calme complet. Les domestiques savaient à quel point Ciel était irrité ces derniers temps et la moindre maladresse vaudrait une scène de mauvaise humeur du maître, des cris, de l'agacement, et les trois gouvernants ne voulaient tel sentiment néfaste pour leur comte.

Celya et Lizzie avaient installées leurs affaires et s'étaient mises à la lecture en attendant le déjeuner.

Le repas du midi fut calme. Pas un mot ne se défaisait de la bouche de Ciel. Les deux jeunes femmes tentaient une conversation, mais le comte restait bouche cousue. Il restait stoïque, snobant ses invités, il se contentait de vaste « mh », ce son qui restait coincé entre les dents, faisant expirer la gorge d'un souffle ignorant.

Pour sauver l'honneur des deux jeunes femmes, Sebastian se permettait de s'immiscer dans les sujets de conversation. Cette initiative rendait encore plus nerveux Ciel. Son majordome se permettait une insolence, celle d'ouvrir la bouche sans lui en donner la permission.

Ce divertissement plaisait fortement à Celya. Elle ne cessait de sourire, de rire. C'est par ailleurs ce dernier élan de déploiement de voix joyeuse qui donna un dernier frisson de crispation à Ciel et qui haussa son énervement.

Le jeune homme attrapa sa fourchette et la balança en direction de Sebastian. Mais c'était sans compter sur le parfait réflexe du démon qui réceptionna la couvert, le coinçant entre son index et majeur.

Les deux jeunes femmes eurent un moment de frayeur. Lizzie resta bouche-bée, ne se doutant qu'une telle violence puisse envahir à ce point son fiancé.

- Mon maître a-t-il une requête… ?

- Oui, celle que tu la fermes ! Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé de prononcer un quelconque mot, tu n'es qu'un gouvernant, reste à ta place ou démissionne !

- Oui, jeune maître…

Celya se sentait bouillir. Elle ne supportait ces vieilles méthodes archaïques, ou chaque personne se tenait à son rang. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Sebastian la stoppa en lui proposant de lui resservir du thé.

- Volontiers !

Sous le sourire du majordome, la jeune duchesse sentit un soulagement et garda son agacement pour elle.

Le déjeuner fini, Ciel se leva et prit le chemin de la salle de cours.

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent se vêtir chaudement et firent une promenade dans le parc.

Ciel attendait impatiemment son professeur venir, lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte. Il donna la permission de rentrer. Sebastian pénétra et referma derrière lui, puis s'approcha de Ciel. Il s'inclina et rompit son interrogation.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi le maître est si irritable… ?

- Et toi, depuis quand tu es dévoué démon ?!

- Je ne fais qu'accueillir poliment nos hôtes…

- Une pitoyable excuse !

- Jeune maître, vous êtes vraiment désagréable ces derniers temps ! Vous n'êtes certes de nature affectueuse, mais vous avez un certain savoir vivre ! Je souhaiterais par conséquent connaître les raisons de votre humeur désobligeante !

- Rien ne perturbe mon humeur ! Si la vie ici ne te convient plus, tu peux t'en aller !

- C'est la trente quatrième fois que vous me demandait de partir… Que dois-je comprendre à ces multiples menaces de démission ?!

- Que tu es libre… Dit-il sereinement

Ciel avait annoncé cette réponse calmement, comme ayant préparé cette réplique depuis longtemps. Le visage posé, la voix légère, le regard baissé, le comte annonça davantage une affirmation qu'une exclamation.

- Vous voulez que je parte ?

- Ma vengeance est faite, tu peux donc disposer !

- Le pacte n'est pas détruit…

- Mais il est conclut ! Il n'est là qu'en conséquence d'un dernier souhait réalisé par un enfant capricieux !

- Je vois…

- Ne me fais pas croire qu'en tant que démon il n'est pas possible de rompre un pacte !

- Il ne sera jamais détruit… Le contrat stipule votre vengeance contre votre âme ! Or, je n'aurai jamais votre âme !

- Et alors… ? Nous ne sommes pas enchaînés, tu peux très bien partir !

- Je comprends que mon maître ne désire plus mes services… ?

- Je ne veux retenir personne !

- Comment ça… ?

- Sebastian ça suffit ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier, ni de compte à rendre ! Je veux que tu t'en ailles, c'est tout !

- Très bien, si cela est votre dernier ordre, je le respecterais…

- Parfait !

- Parfait !

Sebastian resta planté un long moment devant Ciel, regardant ce jeune enfant combattre entre raison et cœur. Il semblait perdu et paraissait faible en cet instant. Le majordome aimait cet air de chaton apeuré, ne sachant comment aborder la vie.

Le comte ne semblait pas apprécier son choix et Sebastian pensait prétentieusement être indispensable à la vie quotidienne de Ciel.

Cependant, le majordome s'amusait à jongler à chaque nouvelle saute d'humeur du jeune enfant et il répondrait à sa demande, s'amusant déjà de la situation.

Sebastian s'avança vers Ciel et décroche l'écusson que Tanaka lui avait offert en signe de fidélité au jeune comte. Il le déposa sur la table bien en face de la main gauche du jeune garçon.

- Adieu jeune maître…

- …

Ciel n'adressa ni mot, ni geste à Sebastian et le laissa s'en aller sur ce dernier échange.

Fermant la porte, Sebastian posa son dos contre le bois et regarda le mur, essayant de découvrir le véritable sens de cette confession.

Soudainement, ses pensées furent rompues par un bruit. Un objet avait percuté vivement la porte. Ciel avait jeté l'écusson de la famille Phantomhive de colère.

Pourquoi… ?

Ciel ferait tout pour ordonner à son être de l'ignorer.

Sebastian se dirigea vers sa chambre. Pénétrant à l'intérieur il se dirigea dans un coin et s'empara d'une valise. Il y mit le peu d'affaire qu'il possédait.

En poussant un coffre, positionné à l'opposé au fond de la chambre, on pouvait apercevoir un panier, recueillant cinq chatons. Ils miaulèrent à la venue de Sebastian s'il était possible on croirait les apercevoir sourire. Ces bébés chats venaient à peine de naître. Finny les avaient trouvé, grelottant dans les profondeurs du domaine. La mère gisait morte auprès d'eux. À la vue de ces créatures, le majordome avait immédiatement craqué et avait immédiatement pris en charge ces animaux domestiques.

L'un des cinq était unique. Un pelage noir, un macaron blanc entourait l'œil droit, des yeux aux couleurs bleus azur, des poils de couleur caramel entourait chacune de ses pattes pour finie son originalité.

C'était le préféré de Sebastian.

Les quatre autres faisaient douter du lien de sang, deux pelages blanc comme neige, deux pelages noir corbeaux.

- Je n'allais tout de même pas vous laisser… Sourit Sebastian

- On s'en serait bien occupé… Ricane la voix d'une femme âgée

- Disparaissez revenant ! Menace le démon

Le spectre blanc disparu.

Sebastian prit possession d'un sac conçu spécialement pour transporter des animaux. Il mit avec la plus grande délicatesse les chatons dans le sac, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu pars joli démon… ? Expire une jeune femme

Femme aux allures débraillées, portant uniquement une nuisette rouge. Elle virevoltait autour de Sebastian, lui soufflant dans le cou sensuellement.

- Pas de réponse… ?

- Je n'ai de compte à vous rendre !

- Mmh… Ta froideur me manquera…

- Emily, cesse d'embêter ce démon ! Ronchonne le mari de cette dernière

- La jalousie te tuera mon amour !

Un rire fortement déployé s'entendit dans la pièce, la jeune femme rit pleinement de sa plaisanterie, déposant un visage fier.

Depuis des mois, ces fantômes hantaient le manoir, mais étaient expressément dirigés par Sebastian. Le majordome ne voulait en aucun prétexte que ces funestes visiteurs perturbent la vie de son jeune maître.

- Tenez vous droit en mon absence ! Conseille Sebastian

- Absence… ? Tu comptes par conséquent revenir… ? Demande la jeune femme

- Peut-être ! Sourit sournoisement le démon

Le majordome n'avait jamais su pour quelle raison, ces fantômes étaient soudainement apparus. Que recherchaient ces âmes en perdition. Tous issus de la descendance Phantomhive, ils avaient pris la décision de revenir exposer leur fantasme non échus.

Sebastian eu fini de préparer ses affaires. Il prit les chatons et sortit de la chambre, valise en main.

- Soyez sage ! Sourit une dernière fois Sebastian

Le majordome parti en cuisine saluer ses camarades.

- Sebastian, pourquoi cette valise ? Demande affolé Finny

- Je pars sous ordre du maître !

- Comment ça… ? Tu veux dire, définitivement ? Questionne Bard

- Non, Sebastian ! S'écrie May Line, s'accrochant à lui

- Calmez-vous… Je serais revenue d'ici peu de temps ! Sourit le démon

- Quoi ? S'interroge les gouvernants

- À tout à l'heure pour la préparation du dîner

- Mais, on ne comprend pas ?! Souffle la jeune femme, regardant Sebastian s'éloigner

Les trois domestiques restèrent estomaqués, ils ne comprenaient rien à la situation.

Le majordome descendit la dernière marche de l'escalier au même moment que les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent de leur promenade. Elles se dirigèrent vers lui surprise d'apercevoir Sebastian munit d'une valise et d'un sac.

- Sebastian, vous partez en voyage ? Demande Lizzie

- Non Mademoiselle ! C'est le jeune maître qui m'a renvoyé !

- Euh, mais comment ça ? Est surprise Lizzie

- Un désir du maître ! Sourit-il

- Sebastian, je trouve Ciel encore plus triste qu'avant… Est peinée la fiancée du concerné

- Ne vous en faite pas Mademoiselle, soyez présente pour le maître et son gracieux sourire reviendra…

- Oui…

Lizzie était peu convaincue par les mots de Sebastian. Elle voyait distinctement dans le regard de Ciel, que sa joie de vivre s'était brisée et que plus rien ne retenait son fiancé dans ce monde, même pas sa présence.

- Vous n'allez pas réellement nous quitter Sebastian ! Demande Celya

- Hélas, je le crains ! Répond le démon un air peiné et abattu

- C'est injuste, vous méritez votre place ! Je vais aller parler au comte !

La jeune femme monta quelques marches, mais son bras fut retenu par Sebastian.

- Vous avez remarqué le caractère indépendant du maître, rien ne le fera changer d'avis !

- Dans ce cas, je vous engage !

- Que dîtes-vous… ?

Celya réalisa la teneur de ses propos. Vive, sûre d'elle, presque une requête suppliante de sa part, de rester absolument avec elle.

- Oui, je, je vous engage, comme, comme majordome… Rougit de plus belle Celya

- Et bien, votre proposition m'honore, mais me met fortement mal à l'aise…

- Je vous en prie, il n'y a pas de quoi ! Vos qualités justifient amplement cette demande !

- Bien ! Je ne peux évidement pas dire non à une Lady… Dit-il s'inclinant

- Euh, oui…

- Je serais votre humble serviteur lady Celya… Annonce ce dernier lui baisant la main

Celya devint encore plus rouge, le sang circulait à allure folle dans ses joues.

Le majordome récupéra ses affaires et disposa de nouveau dans sa chambre.

- Déjà de retour ! Râle le mari jaloux

- Déjà ! Disparaissez vous tous ! Ordonne le démon, illuminant ses yeux rouges sang bouillir

Les fantômes s'évaporèrent, jamais ils ne résistaient au regard machiavélique de ce diable. Si un humain ne pouvait les atteindre, un démon en avait la capacité.

Il installa ses chatons à sa place tranquillement n'omettant pas de le faire une caresse à chacun d'entre eux.

Ces cinq adorables peluches vivantes résidaient en toute clandestinité. Le jeune maître faisant de l'asthme, ils n'étaient agréables compagnie pour les poumons de Ciel.

- Encore une adorable intention… Fait remarquer une vieille dame

- Je vous ai dit de tous disparaître non ?!

- Certainement… Sourit la veille dame, essoufflant son âme dans les abîmes du manoir.

Une fois tout remit en place, il se dirigea en cuisine pour préparer le dîner, ses acolytes heureux de le retrouver parmi eux.

L'horloge sonna sept heures et trente minutes du soir, l'heure du repas du soir.

Ciel descendit au salon, chaleureusement accueillit par Lizzie. La jeune femme lui sauta dans les bras, exposant son amour.

- Ciel, tu m'as manqué ! La journée a été longue sans toi…

- Lizzie, je suis fatigué, ne soit pas si brusque !

- Désolée…

- Allons dîner !

- Oui…

Les trois jeunes gens partirent s'installer à table.

La porte menant par un couloir de la cuisine au salon s'ouvrit. L'un des gouvernants de cette maison pénétra, faisant rouler un chariot où logeaient les entrées. Le domestique s'approcha de Celya et lui servit une assiette.

- Salade de crevette, recouvert de fines lamelles d'asperge, nappée de sa vinaigrette au jus de citron…

Ciel leva le regard surpris. Il reconnu immédiatement la voix de Sebastian. Le jeune homme fût surpris et explosa son caractère méprisant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Je croyais t'avoir ordonné de partir !

- C'est ce que j'ai fais !

- Mais tu es encore et toujours là !

- Je suis aux services de Lady Celya !

- Comment ça ?!

- Vous m'avez renvoyé, elle m'a engagé… Sourit Sebastian

Ciel ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était frustré, terriblement en colère, non pas par la présence de Sebastian mais par un sentiment qui mordait son ventre, broyait son cœur et frappait sa tête.

- Je vais par conséquent encore te supporter pendant toute une semaine !

- Je le crains comte Phantomhive…

Ciel eut comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. « Comte Phantomhive ». Son nom jamais prénommé de la sorte par Sebastian lui provoqua une sensation de tristesse.

- Bien ! Dit-il, tournant le regard

Sebastian servit Lizzie, puis Ciel.

Le dîner se fit en séparation. Celya ne cessait de bavarder avec Sebastian, pendant que Lizzie occupé les pensées de Ciel.

À la fin du repas, Lizzie réclama un jeu.

- Ciel, je veux que tu continues mon apprentissage des échecs…

- Si tu le souhaites…

Les jeunes gens se rendirent en salle de jeu.

- Oh, vous avez un billard ! Se réjouit Celya

- Oui, fait entièrement arti…

Sebastian cessa sa réponse. Après tout, il ne faisait plus partit du manoir du comte.

- Sebastian, quelque chose ne va pas… ? Demande Celya

- Non, tout va bien… Sourit ce dernier

- J'ai une idée ! Faisons une partie tous les quatre ! Entreprend Lizzie

- Tu ne voulais pas jouer aux échecs Lizzie ! Impose Ciel

- Ça sera plus marrant de jouer tous ensembles !

- Comme tu veux ! Répond nonchalant le comte

- Celya, tu n'as qu'à faire équipe avec Sebastian… Rougit-elle

- Je suis majordome, je ne peux me joindre à vous !

- Que racontez-vous ! Vous avez fort bien travaillé aujourd'hui ! Divertissons-nous un peu !

- Bien, j'accepte la proposition de Lady Celya… S'incline Sebastian

- Parfait ! Se réjouit la duchesse

Chaque équipe se munit du matériel nécessaire pour commencer la partie.

- Vous connaissez les règles Lady Celya ? Questionne le majordome

- Oui, j'aime beaucoup ce jeu !

- Et vous Lady Elizabeth ?

- Non, je n'ai jamais joué !

- Je suis certain que le comte sera vous les expliquer !

- Oui !

- Qui commence… ? Demande Celya

- Tirons à pile ou face ! Propose Sebastian

- Pourquoi pas ! Comte estimez !

- Pile !

Sebastian fit rouler la pièce et cette dernière retomba sur sa paume de main du côté face.

- C'est à nous ! Confirme le démon

- Quelle couleur choisissons-nous… ?

- Rouge ! Affirme Sebastian

Le majordome proposa à Celya de commencer. La jeune femme accepta et tira d'un grand coup sec dans les boules positionnées en triangle et l'aptitude sourit à la jeune femme, rentant une première boule dans un trou central.

- Bien ! Félicite le majordome

- La chance du débutant ! Réplique Ciel

- Je dirais plutôt le talent ! Se moque la duchesse

Celya recommença son coup et rentra une deuxième boule. Puis, elle se prépara pour une troisième, mais la rata.

- Zut !

- À toi Lizzie !

- Tu ne veux pas commencer Ciel, je regarderais comment tu fais !

- Comme tu veux !

Ciel se positionna. Une posture élégante, noble, raffinée, à en faire bouillir le sang du démon. Le comte rentra une première boule, puis une autre, et une suivante, mais loupa la quatrième.

- Mince !

- Waouh ! Quel talent Ciel ! S'exclame Lizzie

- À vous Sebastian ! Nargue Ciel

Le pronom « vous » siffla dans les oreilles du démon. Voilà le premier gouffre creusé entre eux. Le vouvoiement. Plus aucune familiarité ne les liait, ils étaient deux nouveaux inconnus, ne reliant passé commun.

Sebastian fut comme bousculé. Un chien malfaisant grogna dans le cœur de Ciel. Le majordome s'avança et se prépara à jouer. Sa posture était aussi distinguée que celle de Ciel, son visage de porcelaine, son corps voûté, ses cheveux effilés revenant toucher les lèvres pâles du démon, exquis.

Le majordome tira dans une boule qu'il rentra sans difficulté. Il réussi deux, trois, puis quatre fois son coup, la nature de ce démon était décidément concise. Remarquant son efficacité, le démon modéra sa qualité de joueur et rata de son propre chef son dernier tir.

- Sebastian, vous êtes très habile ! Complimente Celya

- Merci… My Lady !

Ciel tiqua d'un œil. « My Lady ». Ce sale démon était déjà possessif envers l'âme de cette « guenon », surnom que Ciel donnait déjà dans sa plus grande colère. Une journée qu'elle était là, et cette tornade française renversait tout sur son passage. Quel affront, quel toupet, quel infâme insulte lui tenait Sebastian.

Le comte ne se laisserait pas emporter dans cette provocation.

Lizzie s'avança peureuse. Elle ne savait comment tenir cette imposante canne, la disposition de ses doigts et la force qu'elle devait y mettre.

- Ciel, tu peux m'aider ?!

Le comte souffla d'agacement, la naïveté de sa cousine le pesait réellement. Il se lit à ses côtés et lui expliqua l'essentiel. Elle eut des difficultés à tenir sa canne et la frappe fut tellement forte qu'elle écorcha le tapis et sortit la boule de la table. Celya eut un rire, Sebastian un rictus et Ciel expira fortement, définissant son exaspération.

- Non, je suis trop nulle !

- Ce n'est rien Lizzie ! Rassure Celya

- Pardon Ciel…

- Ce n'est rien !

Celya se positionna pour tirer, mais rata sa cible.

- Oh, zut ! À vous comte !

- Non, c'est à votre majordome de jouer ! Réplique Ciel l'air arrogant

- Comment ?

-Vous ne connaissez donc pas le règlement ! Une boule sortie de la table équivaut à passer son tour !

- Euh, Lizzie est débutante, ce n'est rien…

- Je ne supporte pas les traitements de faveur ! Jouez ! S'agace ce dernier

- Bien !

Sebastian eut un rire victorieux, son maître commençait à être à l'agonie. Ciel ne supportait cet air ravi, cette tenue décontractée, cette humeur joyeuse, il paraissait heureux et Ciel détestait ça, ce constat.

Il sentit davantage la raison se rompre à la vue de l'écusson qu'il portait sur sa veste, côté gauche.

L'emblème de la famille Prinston. Baron anglais, marié à une duchesse Française. Celya avait hérité de la beauté des deux cultures, d'où sont charmant accent. Mais du haut de ses dix huit années, sa prestance mature enseignée par un célèbre maître français oppressait le comte anglais.

Ce malheureux détail infligea à Ciel une migraine.

La partie se continua assez posément. Ce fût Celya et Sebastian les vainqueurs.

- Bravo Celya, votre jeu est superbe ! Félicite Lizzie

- Merci Lizzie, je serais ravie de t'entraîner !

- Quelle chic idée ! Se réjouit la jeune fille

Les deux jeunes femmes ne cessaient de discuter durant le trajet menant jusqu'aux couchettes. Ciel ne supportait plus leur voix criarde.

- Sebastian, je suis épuisé, je veux aller me coucher !

Le jeune comte obtenue aucune réponse. Aurait-il déjà oublié que Sebastian n'était plus aux ordres à sa propre demande.

Vexé, il continua son chemin, murmurant un simple « bonne nuit ».

Étrangement, Sebastian eut comme un pincement au cœur devant le ton de la voix de son jeune maître.

- Sebastian, vous pouvez m'accompagner… ?

- Évidement, Mademoiselle Élizabeth !

Le majordome conduisit la jeune femme à sa chambre. Il rentra avec la jeune comtesse. Il se banda les yeux et mit en tenue de nuit Lizzie. Il la borda et lui souhaita une agréable nuit.

- Merci Sebastian…

Ensuite, le démon accompagna Celya jusqu'à sa chambre, mais au moment de rentrer avec elle, la duchesse l'arrêta.

- Que faites-vous… ? Rougit-elle

- Et bien, je viens vous préparer pour la nuit !

Celya devint encore plus écarlate, faisait concurrence aux belles couleurs rouges des cerises d'été.

- Mais, vous êtes un homme !

- Je me banderais les yeux !

- Non… Vraiment, je vais le faire seule !

- Vous êtes sûres… ? C'est aussi mon travail !

- Absolument ! Merci Sebastian, à demain !

Celya rentra comme une voleuse dans sa chambre, voulant faire taire les bruyants battements de son cœur.

Sebastian eut un rictus moqueur. Les humains, de sexe féminin était toujours sa plus grande interrogation. Il pensait les mâles bien moins complexes.

Dans la normalité, Sebastian aurait pût partir dans sa chambre et disposer, mais le démon eut une terrible impulsion, celle d'aller surveiller son maître. Il se rendit devant la porte de Ciel et resta devant. Ces dons de démon lui permettaient d'entendre à une distance plus que correcte.

Ainsi, son jeune maître bougonnait « où est la chemise de nuit », « j'ai oublié le bain avant d'aller au lit », où est la couverture pour l'hiver ». Certainement dans la plus haute étagère de l'armoire et sa petite taille ne lui permettait telle exercice. Il rendit les armes et décida de se déshabiller.

Il enfila un pantalon et une chemise assez large pour dormir ayant abandonné toute autre recherche. Il partit dans son lit, grelottant de froid. D'ordinaire, Sebastian allumait un feu de cheminée celle dominant la chambre afin de chauffer agréablement la pièce. Il s'emmitoufla rapidement dans les draps et essaya de se réchauffer.

Cependant, il se sentait mal à l'aise, déjà, les vêtements peut confortable qu'il avait enfilé le faisait tourner dans tous les sens. Puis, il se rendit compte qu'il avait omit d'enlever sa bague et son bandeau. Une fois ôté, il se camoufla de nouveau dans les couvertures.

Son corps frêle ne cessait de grelotter et il était difficile de trouver le sommeil dans cet état. Le comte se tournait et retournait dans son lit, essayant de trouver une position confortable, mais rien n'y faisait, le gardien du sable ne voulait atténuer la fatigue du jeune garçon.

Maintenant démon, trouver le sommeil était vraiment éprouvant. Sa nature humaine et diabolique ne pouvait s'accorder. Il était pourtant exténué de sa journée, son morale au plus bas et une envie de pleurer encombrait sa gorge.

Se savant seul, il laissa éclater sa peine et pleura à chaude larme.

Sebastian assistait une fois de plus silencieusement à cette souffrance intérieure. Il se demandait depuis quelques nuits pourquoi son jeune maître éclatait en sanglot. Sa position, sa nouvelle vie, sa survie, son état, son passé… ?

Une fois vengeance accompli, il ne restait rien, vous êtes face à votre solitude, ne pouvant que profiter du résultat. Honoré, vous n'êtes plus rien, même la fierté ne suffisait plus à nourrir celle-ci.

Des minutes insupportables se déroulaient pendant que Ciel explosait sa peine. Mais le poids des larmes l'emporta sur le corps de Ciel et le jeune garçon finit par s'abandonner dans les bras de Morphée.

Sebastian rentra à ce moment. Il s'approcha du lit tel un félin vers son maître et constat le sommeil agitait de Ciel. Il alluma un bougeoir et illumine quelque peu la pièce. Il ôta la couverture et prit son maître dans ses bras qu'il allongea sur le bord du lit. Il défit les vêtements du jeune garçon, tendrement, et le vêtit de sa chemise de nuit. Il réinstalla son maître dans le lit et le borda convenablement.

Il partit en direction de l'armoire prendre possession d'une couverture bien chaude. Il la déplia et la posa sur le lit, la déployant de tout son long.

Ciel paraissait plus apaisé, plus calme, beaucoup moins agité. Le majordome s'assoit sur le lit et observa le visage de son jeune maître. Il se permit de caresser ses cheveux et de les replacer convenablement derrière son oreille.

Il ne serait expliquer les événements. Lorsque Ciel était tombé dans les abysses, Sebastian voulait le tuer, afin d'épargner la vie misérable d'un démon et qu'il ait la sérénité de partir rejoindre ses parents.

Il savait l'humain faible, surtout psychologiquement, et le moral de Ciel était encore plus fragile que les autres. Il avait conscience que malgré tout la haine qui avait envahit l'âme de ce jeune garçon, il restait un enfant, aimant rire, sourire, jouer, priant au bonheur de ses proches. Il souhaitait sûrement sans l'avouer retomber dans une enfance heureuse, où les personnes qu'il aime l'entouraient. Mais aussi poignardé, le cœur de Ciel avait difficulté à cicatriser.

Quelles solutions apportaient au comte… ? Former une famille, avoir un métier stable, être entouré de personne honnêtes, profiter des instants paisibles qu'offrait la vie dans ses bons jours.

Sûrement.

Mais ces options effrayaient non seulement Ciel, mais aussi Sebastian. Les démons étaient possessifs, appréciant garder leur proie rien que pour eux, et l'envie parfois de rompre jusqu'aux os le corps de Lizzie elle s'agrippant au cœur de Ciel avec insistance définissait la possession ultime installée dans le cœur glacial du diable.

Oui, une évidence pour Sebastian régnait dans son corps de démon.

Le majordome s'approcha de Ciel, il posa une main sur la joue droite, il plongea son visage dans le cou du jeune garçon et susurra une confession.

- Quoique vous en décidiez, nous sommes unis à jamais ! My Lord…

Il défit son cœur chaud du sien encore froid et laissa le comte avec lui-même.

Sebastian retourna dans sa chambre calmant ses ardeurs de démon. Ses crocs étaient sortis, ses ongles poussés, ses yeux s'illuminaient, des plumes s'échappaient de son dos, il n'était pas sans apprécier ses envies aguicheuses, remplis de vices.

Il s'accroupit face à ses chatons et les observa. La tenue calme et douce de ces animaux le rendit vulnérable et sa transformation s'atténua.

Se relevant, il se mit enfin à l'aise. Il ôta son habit de majordome et enfila un pantalon et un haut pour dormir. Ne ressentant pas les températures, Sebastian s'allongea sans gêne dans son lit.

Vérité qu'un démon n'avait besoin de sommeil, cependant, en vivant depuis quelques années avec Ciel, des manies d'humain l'avaient gagné, notamment le repos.

Obsédé par l'idée de protéger son maître, il avait ouïe dire que le sommeil était meilleure alliée de la force. Le corps et l'esprit dans un calme absolu, s'immisçait dans un repos plongeant.

Sebastian se camoufla dans les draps et ferma les yeux, limitant son esprit à la sérénité. Il ne dormait pas toute la nuit, mais quelques heures suffisaient à sa forme.

Réveillé à cinq heures. Il occupait paisiblement son travail de majordome.

- « Majordome »… Pensa-t-il

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé sa « vie » de démon en serviteur exemplaire et le plus inquiétant et qu'il tenait à son rang. Par ailleurs, ce nouvel écusson donnait des envies de meurtre à Sebastian, il ne voulait assouvir désir qu'à son comte Phantomhive.

Cette créature du nom de Celya le répugnait et il félicitait ses talents de comédien. Il devait s'avouer que cette situation était voulu, planifiée, afin de se jouer de son « Lord » à jamais son favori.


End file.
